TECHNICAL FIELD
The invention relates to molding and portioning apparatus for formable materials and in particular to a food molding and portioning apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to such a food molding and portioning apparatus in which individual shaped portions of substantially uniform size and weight are produced and product output generally is doubled over most prior art forming machines.